The perfect girl
by nao-chan
Summary: A new clow card appears before Sakura and Li. The card makes all the boys fall in love with it, including Li. Will Sakura get Li and all the boys back to normal? This is a S+S fic . . .


The perfect girl  
by nao-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Clamp does, so please don't sue me!  
  
"She's gotta have blond hair . . . and blue eyes!" said Zachery jokingly as Li, Sakura, Chelsea, Madison, Meilin and himself walked home from school together. Li smirked and Chelsea elbowed Zachery. Zachery had started a conversation about the perfect girl. "No I'm just joking. The perfect girl would have to be you," said Zachery looking at Chelsea. She blushed. "Awww, this is so cute. I have to tape this!" said Madison, whipping the video camera from her bag.   
  
Sakura giggled and watched the cute couple walk together. The six of them came to a corner. "Bye guys," said Chelsea, waving. Zachery waved over his shoulder and the two of them walked off one way. "Bye," said Sakura smiling. Sakura walked towards her home. "Bye Sakura!" called Madison, waving. Sakura waved, and Meilin and Li waved too.   
  
"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Sakura smiling brightly. She waved to Meilin, Li and Madison. They waved back. Sakura skipped towards her house, humming along to her favorite song. She didn't notice a girl, about her size, watching her from behind a telephone pole.   
  
The next day . . .  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" called a friendly voice as Sakura rushed into her classroom, late as usual. "Hi Madison," said Sakura grinning. Madison and Sakura walked towards their desks, chatting. They noticed a girl sitting in Meilin's desk. The girl had long blond hair, and sparkly blue eyes. She had perfect straight teeth, and long legs. She was very pretty.   
  
"Um, you're sitting in someone elses spot," said Madison, nodding towards the girl. "Oh I'm sorry, I should move," said the girl. She stood up, and walked over to another desk. "Hm, that was weird," noted Sakura, sitting down. "Sakura!" whispered a voice. Sakura turned around.   
  
"What is it Li?" asked Sakura, lowering her voice. "Do you sense any clow cards? Because I can sense magic," said Li, looking around caustiously. "I don't sense anything, I think you're just imagining things Li," said Sakura, as Meilin walked into the classroom. Meilin sat down in her desk, and looked at the new girl. "Who is she?" asked Meilin. Li and Sakura shrugged.   
  
Soon, Miss.Mckenzie(note from author: Sorry! I don't know how to spell her name!) walked into the classroom. "Oh, you must be Violet. Come up and introduce yourself," said Miss.Mckenzie. The new girl walked up to the front of the class, tossing her pretty long hair.   
  
"My name is Violet Young. I'm ten and I just moved here. I like watching movies and collecting antique dolls," said the girl. Although she looked pretty, she had icy cold eyes. Sakura observed her classmates. The girls were quietly talking and the boys were practically drooling over the new girl. All the boys, except Li. Li was looking out the window, looking bored. Violet looked at Li, and smiled evily.   
  
"We've gotten so many new kids," said Chelsea, as everyone ate lunch around her. "Yeah, like Li and Meilin," noted Rita, biting into an apple. "That girl's a little strange," said Madison, watching Violet walk towards the girls. Violet was walking, almost gliding, towards the girls. About five guys were walking with her, talking. Sakura looked at her suspiciously.   
  
"She's gotten all the guys," said Nikki, watching all the boys drool over Violet. "Even Zachery," grumbled Chelsea, looking upset. "Hmph, I don't like her," said a voice behind the girls. They turned around. Li and Meilin stood behind them. "Li, I'm surprised you aren't drooling over Violet," muttered Chelsea. Li shrugged, not looking very interested.   
  
Violet noticed Li as she walked passed him. He didn't even look at her, as she flashed a smile. *I will get you to love me Li, then Sakura will be all alone,* thought Violet, smiling evily to herself.   
  
"Meilin, Madison and I are going to go shopping. Want to come with us?" asked Sakura, as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Sure," said Meilin smiling. It was after school, and it had been a normal day for Sakura. Except for the Violet girl part. "Li, I'll see you at home! Bye!" called Meilin, as she ran after Sakura and Madison.   
  
Li sighed. "I guess I'm walking home alone," he muttered, carrying his backpack outside. Suddenly, he saw Violet trip over something, and fall to the ground. He walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Li, helping Violet up. "Yeah, I think I hurt my foot though," said Violet, shooting Li a hurt look. Li couldn't help but volunteer to walk her home. Violet smiled as Li helped her walk home. *Got him,* she thought.   
  
The next day, Sakura walked to school with Madison. "That was fun, shopping with Meilin. She bought Li a present, she sure is obsessed with him isn't she?" asked Madison smiling. "Yeah," said Sakura. "Li's the only one that has no interest in that Violet girl," said Madison. Suddenly, as they turned a corner, they saw Li and Violet walking to school, holding hands. "Okayyyyyy . . . maybe not," said Madison. Sakura blinked. *This is weird,* she thought.   
  
"Even my Li is obsessed with Violet now!" said Meilin, looking upset. Chelsea and Meilin looked very upset as they watched Li and Zachery follow Violet around. "I can't believe Li would be like that too," said Madison, thinking. Sakura looked around, and suddenly sensed a clow card. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Madison, giving Sakura a look. Sakura nodded.   
  
"Li! Li! I need to talk to you!" called Sakura, running up to Li. "What is it?" asked Li, turning around. He blushed as soon as he saw Violet wave at him. "I think Violet is a clow card," said Sakura, hands on her hips. "What? what are you talking about? You're crazy Sakura. Violet is the perfect girl . . . not a clow card!" said Li, giving Sakura a look. Sakura blinked. Then Li ran off to Violet.   
  
Sakura clenched her fists, glaring at Violet. "I'm going to capture that Violet, no matter what!" muttered Sakura, angry. Violet saw Sakura glaring at her, and smiled evily. "That stupid Sakura. She'll never capture me," said Violet, smiling to herself.   
  
It was soon after school, before Sakura knew it. She decided to talk to Violet, and see if she was actually a clow card. Sakura suddenly saw Violet walk out of the door. "Hey! Violet!" called Sakura. Violet turned around, and found the skinny brunette sprinting towards her.   
  
"What?" asked Violet, giving Sakura an annoyed look. "I need to talk to you. Come out back with me," said Sakura. Violet smiled to herself, and followed Sakura. as soon as they reached the back, Sakura glared at Violet. "Violet, I think you should stop using the boys," said Sakura. "Using them? Me?" asked Violet innocently. "Yeah. Zachery is Chelsea's boyfriend, and you should stay away from him," said Sakura.   
  
"Why are you telling me this? Are you jealous because your cardcaptor partner is more interested in me then you?" asked Violet. Sakura stepped back, startled. "N-no!" said Sakura, holding her clow key tightly. "Li's mine now Sakura," said Violet smirking. Suddenly, Li turned a corner and saw Violet and Sakura.   
  
"Sakura? Violet? What are you doing?" asked Li. "Capturing this clow card!" said Sakura. She threw the little key in the air. "Power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" called Sakura. Magic swirled around her, and she held the magic wand.   
  
Suddenly, purple magic swirled around Violet, changing her into a ghostly looking girl, with long purply hair. Violet smiled at Sakura. Sakura gulped. Suddenly, the ground was opening up everywhere. Zombie looking boys rose from the ground, glaring at Sakura. Suddenly, the zombies attacked Sakura. Sakura yelped. "Jump!" she yelled. The jump card help Sakura jump away from all the zombies that attacked her.   
  
Violet turned to Li. "Li, help me destroy that helpless girl," said Violet, laughing. Li stared at the commotion, with a blank look on his face. Suddenly, he saw a zombie grab Sakura by the leg, and throw her at the fence. Sakura weakly got up, obviously hurt. Suddenly, Li snapped back to reality.   
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked, suddenly confused. "Li!" called Sakura. Li looked and saw a bunch of zombies attacking Sakura. Li drew his sword. "Force, know my plight. release the light! Lightning!" yelled Li. The lightning destroyed all the zombies.   
  
"What? This can't be happening! Li! You're stuppose to be attracted to me!" said Violet, eyes wide. "Not anymore," said Li, helping Sakura up. Sakura looked relieved. She raised her sealing wand up. "Attract card!" called Sakura. Suddenly, Violet dissapeared. A clow card fell onto the ground. 'The attract.'  
  
"Sakura, how did you know it was the attract card?" asked Li, picking up the card. "I'm not sure," said Sakura. Li stared at the card. "I can't believe I fell under Violet's spell," he muttered. "Well, she WAS the perfect girl," murmured Sakura. "Violet? The perfect girl?" asked Li, looking at Sakura blankly.   
  
"Yeah, that's what you told me," said Sakura, looking at Li. "I did! Well that's not true! The perfect girl is-" Li stopped himself, blushing. Sakura blinked, looking confused. " . . . you," said Li, looking at the ground. Sakura suddenly blushed, smiling a little. "M-me?" stammered Sakura.   
  
Li nodded shyly. "Violet WAS pretty, and perfect . . . but she doesn't even come close to you," said Li, handing Sakura the attract card. Sakura smiled at Li warmly. "Thanks Li, that was sweet," said Sakura blushing a little. Li looking at his feet. "Li, would you like to walk home with the perfect girl?" asked Sakura teasingly.   
  
Li looked at Sakura, and smiled. "Sure," he said grinning. He took Sakura's hand and the two of them both walked home. 


End file.
